Bandeira
by Nacilme
Summary: "Eu não quero aquele, eu não quero aquilo.  ...  Mas se é assim, quero sim. Acho que vim pra te ver." Escrita para o X Challange D&G do Forum 6V. M por segurança.


**Disclaimer:** Não é nada meu, blá blá...

Ok, essa é a minha segunda fic e eu acho que tá uma m***a, mas como eu tive que correr porque o prazo da Sra. Prallon foi mega curto, vai desse jeito mesmo. Escrita para o X Challange D&G do Forum 6V. Sem beta, um dia eu volto pra corrigir os erros.

* * *

**Bandeira**

_Cuspa seu ódio e chore seu veneno, porque eu não quero isso._**  
**

"Foda-se, Malfoy!" Gina berrou a plenos pulmões, arremessando um pequeno vaso de porcelana fina na direção de Draco, enquanto despejava mais insultos em cima do loiro. "Eu não devo nada pra você! Eu não tenho que me justificar pra você!" Desviando-se dos objetos que ela insistia em destruir, ele também gritava cheio de raiva.

"Quer parar de destruir a casa, sua louca varrida! Eu paguei caro por tudo isso!" Essa frase só pareceu deixar Gina com mais raiva ainda, mas desta vez ela não ameaçou jogar mais nada nele.

"É por isso que eu não devo nada pra você, seu cretino. Porque eu sou apenas o seu projeto de caridade! Você devia ter me deixado apodrecer, quando teve a oportunidade!" Ela continuou berrando, enquanto Draco bufava. Tentava imaginar que tipo de droga havia deixado a Weasley daquele jeito. E naquele momento amaldiçoou o dia em que resolveu fazer algo decente pela primeira vez na vida.

A guerra havia acabado e Draco Malfoy havia perdido tudo. Havia apenas uma casa e uma fortuna, para as quais ele não queria voltar. E Gina Weasley, que queria voltar para uma casa e para uma família que não havia mais. Ninguém, e ele a encontrara assim. Sua educação e razão disseram que ele não devia se rebaixar fazendo caridade para uma traidora de sangue como ela, mas seus instintos mais humanos o convenceram de que nem uma Weasley merecia um fim tão baixo.

"Você me deve sim Weasley! Me deve a sua vida, pelo que eu sei! Eu te tirei do esgoto! E o que eu exijo em troca, no mínimo, é respeito!" Draco respondeu em voz alta, andando pesadamente de um lado para o outro. "Você não vai trazer seus amantes e seus vícios sujos pra dentro da minha casa, e esperar que eu não me importe!"

Houve um silêncio momentâneo até que a ruiva respondeu, entre dentes. "Eu não te devo nada, Malfoy. Nada." E saiu da sala de estar destruída, subindo as escadas com violência. Ele ouviu a porta de um quarto batendo.

Draco arfava de cansaço. Encostou-se na parede e escorregou, sentando-se no chão marejado de cacos. Arfava de cansaço e porque lutava contra a vontade de gritar, algo incômodo se formando no fundo de sua garganta. Ele não merecia isso. Ou melhor, ele não precisava disso. _Ela não me deve nada? Ótimo, pode ficar com tudo! Eu não preciso dela! Não quero nada dela! Que se exploda!_ Pensava com raiva e desgosto. Levantou-se determinado, rumou para seu quarto no segundo andar e juntou numa mala suas coisas mais essenciais. Saiu e não voltou mais.

* * *

_Seja lá o que isso for, não deixe Vênus acenar 'tchau'._

Foi o verão mais longo, na impressão de Draco. Ele perambulou por Portugal de ponta a ponta novamente, hospedando-se em hotéis bucólicos e comendo em pequenos restaurantes escondidos, inevitavelmente refazendo os caminhos e revisitando os lugares que vira ao lado de Gina no tempo que passaram juntos. Não que eles tivessem ficado de fato juntos, mas eram apenas os dois, um fazendo companhia ao outro, dividindo a mesma casa e construindo uma rotina preguiçosamente agradável.

A proximidade havia despertado vontades em ambos, negadas de forma absolutamente racional. Por que levantar a bandeira do romance e estragar a relação de amizade que os dois haviam construído com um romance, que certamente não daria em nada? Não, eles não precisavam disso, diziam para si mesmos.

Em seus meses de solidão Draco teve tempo de pensar e repensar a vida dos dois, tudo que haviam compartilhado até então. E ele definitivamente sentia falta daquilo. Não sabia bem o que era, mas queria. Precisava daquilo. Gina era o único laço que tinha com um passado morto e horrível, mas que lhe inspirava a sensação de um presente, e quem sabe um futuro confortável. E mesmo sabendo disso relutava teimosamente em voltar à Lisboa para o refúgio da companhia dela.

Tudo havia desmoronado sem motivo aparente. A depressão de Gina havia voltado junto com os péssimos hábitos que ela adquirira em seus tempos de luto. Companhias duvidosas e vícios baixos, que ela insistia, não, parecia fazer questão de esfregar na cara de Draco. Ele não conseguia compreender o motivo, e depois de tantas ofensas e brigas, cheias de ódio, será que restava alguma coisa para a qual voltar de fato? Será que ela um dia seria como fora?

Internamente, havia se resolvido: Lisboa era o próximo passo em seu caminho; passaria por lá e veria como andavam as coisas. Imaginava se a casa havia sobrevivido. Se ela havia sobrevivido. A possibilidade de que Gina pudesse mesmo ter morrido assombrava seu inconsciente. Não ter Gina por perto seria como dar adeus a algo que, no fundo, sabia que existia, mas que nunca tivera concretamente.

Agosto se transformou em setembro e um bilhete rabiscado num papel velho fez com que Draco confirmasse seus planos. Pelo menos ele tinha certeza de que ela ainda estava viva. Era hora de voltar para casa e resolver definitivamente as coisas.

* * *

_Vida, vida, noves fora zero... É, eu acho que vim pra te ver._

Numa tarde morna, típica do início do outono na cidade o sol se arrastava, como se não quisesse realmente se pôr, derramando seus raios amarelos sobre o casario da ladeira. Na rua, asfaltada de pedras, poucas pessoas passavam, mas o comércio funcionava e o burburinho dos vizinhos e conhecidos conversando era repleto de risos. As vozes de donas fartas que fofocavam entre si atravessavam de uma janela para a outra, e se perdiam antes de alcançar as varandas dos andares mais altos.

Por uma dessas sacadas abertas o som e o sol entravam, aquecendo um quarto perfumado. A luz banhava as tapeçarias, e fazia reluzir os cristais e espelhos. Correndo pelos lençóis branquíssimos os raios alcançavam um pequeno e delicado pé; subiam por longas pernas, evolvendo quadris sensuais e se derramando nas costas brancas e macias de Gina, ainda adormecida, solitária, na cama enorme. Tinha o rosto enterrado entre os travesseiros macios, a cabeleira vermelha se espalhando em ondas, emaranhada nos braços finos.

Essa imagem suave e aconchegante enchia os olhos de Draco parado à porta dupla do quarto. Ele tinha uma mão pousada elegantemente na cintura e a expressão em seu rosto demonstrava uma mistura confusa de emoções. Ele suspirou, pinçando a ponte de seu nariz, por impaciência ou talvez alívio; deixou cair os braços e atravessou o quarto em direção à cama, seus passos abafados pelo tapete persa antigo.

Chegando à cabeceira da cama, o loiro pode ver sobre o criado mudo os restos dos abusos da noite anterior. Suspirou mais uma vez, empurrando com o pé uma taça jogada no chão. Debruçou-se sobre a ruiva e tocou suas costas nuas com suavidade, enquanto com a outra mão, desembaraçava os cabelos dos braços dela revelando o rosto adormecido. Chamou pelo seu nome.

"Ginevra, acorda." Ela se agitou, girando o corpo e abrindo os olhos pesadamente, que se arregalaram no momento em que viu Draco parado ao lado da cama. Sua respiração rapidamente se acelerou e ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que vieram. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos em sinal de vergonha, mas Draco rapidamente as afastou secando o rosto de Gina delicadamente, enquanto ela se desculpava entre soluços.

"Desculpa, Draco. Me desculpa. Eu não queria que você me visse assim... Não precisava ter vindo..." Ela gaguejou as frases, abrindo os braços como uma criança na esperança de um abraço reconfortante, que ele concedeu de bom grado. Draco suspirou mais uma vez, agora por realmente se sentir aliviado.

"Obrigada. Obrigada." Gina continuou murmurando suavemente no pescoço dele, beijando-o ansiosamente. Ela tinha certeza de que uma montanha de agradecimentos não poderia pagar o que Draco já fizera por ela até hoje. Tê-lo ali naquele momento seria, mais uma vez, sua única salvação, por mais que isso ferisse profundamente seu orgulho bobo.

Gina, porém, não tinha ideia de que o pensamento dele se encontrava com o dela de alguma forma. Draco não poderia negá-la por mais tempo. Não podia mais negar a história dos dois. Negar que tinham tudo, e que enquanto não tivessem um ao outro não teriam realmente nada.

Queria tudo dela e queria o "nós" de volta. Queria estar na casa, que hoje se deteriorava sem cuidados. Queria os passeios nas noites quentes e a vista dos barcos no porto da janela do quarto. Queria mais os sorrisos tímidos dela ao perceber ser observada. Queria de volta o sentimento de que o mundo estava na palma da mão dele, e que apesar de todo o sofrimento que haviam passado para chegar até ali, o que tinham juntos valia a pena. Ele não tinha realmente mais nada a perder.

Draco tinha vindo só para vê-la, por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que o pedido dela estava no caminho de sua passagem. Mentira. Ele queria aquilo. Ele tinha vindo só para vê-la.

**FIM**

* * *

Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar a postar minhas histórias. Tenham paciência, eu sou uma chata. Feedback, plis! bjmeliga


End file.
